Guilds
Guilds were introduced to Growtopia on the 1st of April alongside the April Update. Guilds are like clans that allow players to invite people into the guild. During guild events, members must complete tasks to earn points and contribute to the guild to increase its rank. How do Guilds Work In order to create a guild, a player must be in a world that they own and select the Friends Icon and click "Create Guild." Guilds cost 200,000 Gems (or 100,000 for Super Supporters) and require either Supporter or Super Supporter. Before the 200,000 Gems are deducted, the player must choose a guild name (cannot be changed) and insert a guild statement (which can be later changed). When the guild has been created, the World Lock will switch to a Guild Lock and the World Lock will be returned to the player. Note: the Guild Lock cannot be broken and moved. The only way to move a Guild Lock to another world is using a Change of Address. It can also be moved to a different location in the same world using a Lock Mover. In a guild, there are different ranks, in order, Members, Elders, Co-Leaders and Leaders. Members will not have any rank displayed, while Elders (GE), Co-Leader (GC) and Leaders (GL) will have two letters in brackets next to their name, corresponding to their rank. Upon wrenching any player who is in a Guild, their Guild name, rank and an image of their Guild Lock will be displayed. A Leader is the owner of the Guild and the other ranks are ranks chosen by the Leader. In order to be invited to a guild, an Elder, Co-Leader or Leader must wrench a player and click "Invite to Guild". When invited, they will become members, and can only be promoted to the level directly below the player promoting (i.e. a Co-Leader can only promote to Elder while a Leader can promote to Elder or Co-Leader). Players can also kick members by clicking the player in the Guild Home and clicking "Kick from Guild". The Leader can also edit the Guild Lock to choose whether people at the home of the lock have access to the world, based on their rank (e.g. only Co-Leaders have access) or by player (i.e. choosing specific players like a regular lock). When all guilds start out, they will only be able to hold five members. Players can upgrade a guild by doing any activity which will earn XP, the XP will be given to the player and will also be contributed to the guild XP. For every upgrade, an extra five players can be added to the guild. A guild mascot can be added to a guild for 50,000 Gems which will allow the player to pick one foreground item and one background item. A foreground-only item can be purchased for 250,000 Gems instead. There is a limit of one mascot combination per guild, meaning that no two guilds can have the same mascot. Guild Leaderboards Guilds can compete in Grow Events to earn points, where the guild with the highest points has the possibility of winning special guild chests. The leaderboard can be accessed through the Dumb Leader. During an event, players can see the guild's user leaderboard, guild event leaderboard and the guild member contributions. To see the Guild's User Leaderboard, players can click on the "Show User Leaderboard" button. Clicking on the "Show User Leaderboard" button will pop this screen-up. This screen will show the top event contributing person in their guild during that event only. To see the Guild's Guild Leaderboard rank during the event, players can click on the "Show Guild Leaderboard" button. Clicking on the "Show Guild Leaderboard" button will pop this screen-up. This screen will show the top ranking guilds and their score, outlining the number of points they have earned during the event. To see the Guild's Guild Member Contributions during an event, players can click the "Show Guild Members Contributions" button. Clicking on the "Show Guild Member Contributions" button will show this screen. This screen will show the members with their accumulated points behind their name with the #ranking in-front of their name. It will also who has and hasn't contributed to the event. Guild Event Prizes. Coming Soon Guild Growtorial Videos Category:Guilds